


The Next Morning

by falling_light



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_light/pseuds/falling_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to think the title is self explanatory. </p><p>I based it off of this picture: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1s02mCKRE1r1bz0wo1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Morning

A loud scream rang throughout the dormitory halls. Perhaps fortunately the day was nearing noon, and the other lodgers had left for work. Anyone who went to investigate, would either be surprised or horrified by what they saw - the majority of people falling into the latter category. The fact that it came from the sleeping quarters of the renowned Colonel Curtiss, only made matters more complicated.

The first sight that Jade was met with was sheer blue. It was the colour of his room after all. Not that he had any say in the matter - it was a symbol of the Malkuth Empire, and this was a military dormitory. Jade had no objections, but would often think to himself how nice it would be to come back to a room better suited to his tastes. The perk of being the Emperor’s confidant outweighed this issue. Though after what he was about to discover, he would probably have to be on his guard around Peony.

Jade sat up in bed, letting the sheets pool around his waist and legs. With one hand supporting his weight, he brushed brown locks of his dishevelled hair roughly where he was used to having them. An unshakable grogginess seemed to cloud his mind, however, which was most unlike him. He was renowned for sleeping almost as if he were dead each night (as many other soldiers had observed) and then being able to wake up in a state as if he had never gone to sleep in the first place. It was probably a cold, Jade thought to himself whilst considering getting out of bed to investigate the source of the noise.

Yawning, he let his head drop a little. This was when he began to realise that not everything was as it should be. Instead of his eyes being greeted by the light green fabric of his pyjamas, he was shirtless. Jade blinked. He wasn’t shocked by this at all, but it left room for concern. The tips of his fingers clenched the sheet around his waist at its edge. Slowly, he lifted it up and peered beneath the covers. He was naked. Just as he’d suspected. He sighed and let the covers drop.

Traces of memories soon began to ring within his mind. Someone had entered the room with him, and with his explicit consent. The rest was a blur in terms of visuals - he could only see the colour of another person’s skin - but his other senses were vivid. Sweat blended with a rather potent, flowery fragrance was the first thing that came to mind. It was unforgettable. What followed after was something he’d never dream of being able to remember. Something icy but smoothe caressed all over his body - swirling around his chest and his hips down to the tips of his legs. It was a touch that was familiar, yet unknown to him. Then, the sound of breathing formed a harmony in his head along with grunts and moans. At first it was small but then it rose in volume again and again. Some of them were his own, but most were from another party altogether. He knew that other voice. Part of him didn’t want to believe it, but for the most part he no longer cared. This exposure had been pleasant.

He gazed over to his right hand side, and was greeted with a most unusual sight. The culprit of both the scream, and the source of these unusual recollections was in plain sight. At least from Jade’s perspective. On the other hand, the human responsible for all this had taken to burying themselves beneath the covers. Unlike Jade, this person was quite embarrassed to be caught in these circumstances. They took the form of a blue bundle of sheets at the opposite end of the bed. Jade leant over to examine it further.

If this person was attempting to hide away in shame, they were doing a terrible job. Their large feet peeked out from underneath - as did a few strands of white hair.

A smile creeped across Jade’s face - the smile that he often wore when he was being callous or teasing. Ensuring not to make a single sound, he leaned over the shaking bump. It seemed that the person whose protruding feet and locks of hair belonged to didn’t notice. How typical, Jade thought to himself.

He held onto an edge of the baby blue sheets. It was fortunate that they weren’t too thick, or what Jade had in mind wouldn’t have worked. Without warning, he gave them a tug with all the strength in his arms. Another scream came from the other man inside the covers, who was flipped onto his back and facing Jade. A pout and a glare from him was all it took for Jade to giggle.

‘Jade! What was that for?’ Saphir asked, snatching a portion of the covers back from him.

To his surprise, Jade allowed him to take it and cover himself from the waist down. He had nothing to be ashamed of - he was insistent that his body was a gift from Lorelei Himself. Though all that arrogance seemed to melt away when he was laid bare in the presence of Jade. His imagination used to be occupied with what he believed Jade’s body to look like. True to the images in his mind, Jade was nothing short of breathtaking. He was even more defined and muscled than what his uniform lead Saphir to believe; perhaps Jade was even more handsome than in his daydreams. Saphir couldn’t help but feel plain in comparison to him.

‘Good morning Saphir,’ Jade replied, his voice almost singing as he chose to ignore Saphir’s little whine ‘I assume you slept well after last night?’

A sort of groan sounded through clenched teeth, as the smaller man chose to avert his eyes. His sight was hazy, as was his mind a little. He could feel a gentle heat flush up his face. All of his insecurites from before had vanished. The events of last night were more than enough proof that Jade thought of him as beautiful in some way.

He shuddered suddenly. His eyes darted in Jade’s direction to see a tousle of his silvery hair wrap around the colonel’s fingers. The way that Jade managed to have such a firm yet gentle touch was beyond Saphir’s comprehension. Just thinking about it stirred recollections from last night. From the way Jade supported his slender figure to the sensation of his fingers at his most sensitive areas - he concluded that everything was perfect. It was probably the happiest he’d ever been. 

At the same time, Jade couldn’t resist the curiousity of pondering how Saphir was feeling. Most likely it was the first time either of them had ever done anything like that, but they probably had the experience of what felt good on themselves. The first thing that came to mind was how it all started with a simple tackle. Saphir was very easy to pin down when caught off guard, yet ruthless and persistent when it came to fighting back. Their clothes were wrenched off in the ensuing struggle before they fought among the linen for dominance. Every inch of their bodies went into this little battle of theirs. 

One thing was different this time, however. There was no hatred between them. 

Perhaps Jade didn’t even need a verbal answer from Saphir. This was good enough, he thought to himself.

‘Jade …’

The taller man blinked.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, releasing the lock of hair from the grasp of his fingers.

There was a bit of a pause, as Saphir shuffled about. He rolled onto his side to face Jade, looking him in the eyes. Jade could see that his gaze was different somehow. Or maybe his whole expression had softened somehow from that cold demeanor that he usually pulled. Jade didn’t expect the answer that came from Saphir.

‘Thankyou.’ 

For once in what was indeed a very long time, Jade was speechless. And for the first time, a miracle happened between the two men: they shared the same smile.

‘Oh it’s nothing,’ Jade replied, scooting closer and laying back down onto the bed ‘though I advise that we keep this little rendezvous between us a secret. Especially from Peony - you know how he’d be.’

Part of Jade grew anxious as he said that. As Dist, Saphir was prone to exploding into fits of rage over the most trivial of things. He’d hoped that this was not going to be the case here, and fortunately it was. All Saphir did was shrug and say,

‘I wouldn’t - even if he used the most depraved methods possible to make me confess! Besides, you know I’m not one for sharing.’

Without another word, Jade leaned into Saphir. Before the other man could even ask what Jade was doing, his voice was taken from him. Jade placed his lips upon Saphir’s in a way that was neither gentle nor deep. Saphir could feel his mind growing foggy yet again, and was only able to make out that Jade had closed his crimson eyes. The eyes that he had gotten hopelessly lost in numerous times last night. Saphir felt his eyes close and his lips push back into Jade’s. The couple took a few minutes before pulling away at the same time.

‘Jade, what was that for?’ Saphir asked, his voice purring in a way that seemed as if he wasn’t asking a question.

Jade drew closer to Saphir’s body, first touching foreheads with him and eventually taking him into his embrace again.

‘What do you think, Saphir?’


End file.
